


Changing Costumes

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Writing Challenges [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bolitz, F/M, Kigurumis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glitz and Bolin on another date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Costumes

Glitz stared at her reflection in the mirror and tugged pointlessly at the fabric around one wrist, frowning and moving to adjust the hood. She wasn’t sure the costume was working at all. The large frill at the neck seemed a bit more showy than she was expecting, and with the three fabric horns on top, the hood seemed about to fall back at any given moment. But it had been a happy surprise that the costume shop even had this costume in, so of course she was going to try it on.

“Are you done?” Bolin’s voice came, muffled, from the adjoining room. Glitz adjusted the neck one more time then pushed back the curtain and stepped into the sideroom of the shop, where Bolin was waiting, already dressed in his own costume. He was red from head to foot, with white ears poking up over his head and a matching Pabu poking his nose out of the white-rimmed hood.

His eyes lit up when he saw her. “That looks awesome!” he said with a grin. Glitz smiled, but uncertainly.

“I don’t know,” she said, “you don’t think it makes me look somewhat ridiculous?”

“We’re wearing animal costumes,” Bolin responded, “I think some level of ridiculousness is to be expected. Look at me, I’m a freaky giant Pabu.” Pabu squeaked.

“And I think you’re an adorable giant Pabu,” Glitz said. They both smiled. “Now let’s go tell the shopkeeper we can’t actually pay for these.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my [tumblr](http://pagesofkenna.tumblr.com/post/47910316624/30-day-otp-writing-challenge-day-11-wearing). Also, special thanks to [Liz](http://lizzledpink.tumblr.com) for choosing which animal Glitz should dress up as.


End file.
